Sunburn
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Elliot's sunburned... Whatever will he do?


I was struck with the inspiration for this after thinking of all the times I've been sunburned cause I didn't have sunscreen on. I thought it'd be cute, so I wrote this. Lemme know how ya'll like it!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Still just surrounded by oranges and cows...

This story is for Kelly, my ducky/bunny/furry woodland creature... I'm going to give her an identity crisis...

"El, shouldn't you have some sunscreen on?" Olivia asked, concerned, as she rubbed the white goo onto her shoulders and legs. He just shrugged and dove into the water, and she sighed and continued to lather the lotion all over her body.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"See, Elliot. I told you you should've put on sunscreen," Olivia pointed out as they walked into her apartment. He shot her a glare and carefully peeled his clothes off, wincing as he stripped down to his boxers. She looked at her partner, bright lobster red from head to toe, and she had to suppress a laugh at his sour expression.

"Not a word, Liv," he growled, easing himself down onto the couch, flinching as his burned skin came into contact with the cool material of the couch.

She just shook her head ruefully and walked into the bathroom, searching through her closet for a bottle of Aloe Vera that she kept in back of one of the shelves. Finally she spotted the blue bottle, and she grabbed it and shut the door, then walked back into the living room where Elliot was sulking on the couch. Smiling, she grabbed a blanket and fan out of her room, and Elliot watched as she laid the blanket on the floor and sat down on it.

"Come here, El," she said, and he sighed and stiffly rose from the couch, carefully easing himself down onto the blanket. "Lay on your stomach," she ordered, and he obeyed her. Grabbing the bottle of lotion, she uncapped it and squirted the cold goo into the palm of her hand, then gently massaged it into Elliot's inflamed skin.

"Ow," Elliot whined, and Olivia rolled her eyes and continued to apply the blue gel to his skin. Picking up the bottle again, she held it upside down and squeezed it, squirting the cold goo all over his back and shoulders. Then she dropped the bottle again and moved her hands up and down his back, rubbing the healing ointment into his tender flesh.

"Feel better?" she murmured, and he nodded and shivered as the cool air hit his skin. "Good. I told you to use the sunscreen. You know, you're too stubborn for your own good, Stabler."

"So I've heard," he retorted, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feel of Olivia's hands rubbing his back. She paused for a moment, then said, "Okay, on your back." He rolled his eyes and carefully rolled onto his back, and she began working on his stomach and chest.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly, and he looked up into her concerned eyes before nodded ever so slightly. "I'll try to go easy on you." He shut his eyes, and she smiled and continued to perform her ministrations. Once she was finished, she scooted up to his head and gently kissed his lips, saying, "Just hang out right here for a while. You're really going to start feeling it in a little bit"  
"Don't I know it?" he groaned, and she laughed warmly. She started to rise to her feet, but he grabbed her wrist and said, "Don't go, Liv. Stay here with me?" She chuckled and recapped the bottle of Aloe Vera, then laid down on the pallet beside him, her fingertips resting on his arm, the only part of him that didn't seem to be too badly burned.

"You want to watch T.V.?" she asked, and he sighed and turned over to face her, his eyelids drooping. She chuckled softly and turned the T.V. on, flipping to a show that she recognized as a medical drama about a crippled doctor. She tried to watch it, but her gaze kept returning to her sunburned partner, who was fast asleep. Sighing tiredly, she carefully curled up beside him and shut her own eyes, and soon she was fast asleep.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Munch and Alex were quiet as they walked into Olivia's apartment, and the discovery they stumbled upon had Alex reaching for her camera.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart," Munch whispered as she took the picture of the sleeping couple. Alex smiled and tucked the camera back into her purse, patting it with her hand. Then she grabbed Munch's hand and pulled him back out of the apartment, leaving the sleeping couple alone.

The End

A/N: So, what do ya'll think? It's just a oneshot, but I thought it was pretty cute... Now, go review, my bunnies! Review!


End file.
